


Broadway with a Fiery Latina

by ArtemisStark



Series: Westana [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Glee - Freeform, Nichel, Pezberry Friendship, Westana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, thanks for reading my story! Please review and like if you wish :) Also, I'm always open for prompts/suggestions, so just let me know! It doesn't necessarily have to be Glee :) Thanks again!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broadway with a Fiery Latina

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story! Please review and like if you wish :) Also, I'm always open for prompts/suggestions, so just let me know! It doesn't necessarily have to be Glee :) Thanks again!

Wes still remembers the first time he saw the girl. She was with the famous Broadway star, Rachel Berry-Duval, and his old friend, Nick Duval. Her dark hair was in loose waves and her eyes smoky. He guessed they were having a quick celebration, by the flame red dress, clinging to the Latina's every curve. All in all, the girl had made Wes' breath catch. Nick had caught his eye and waved him over, and he had sat next to the girl.

"Babe, you remember Wes?" The talented singer gave a dazzling smile and nodded, shaking Wes' hand. Her hair was curled like her friends, and her makeup was about the same. The only difference was that the star was wearing a short black dress, with lace sleeves. He caught Nick's eyes on him, and there was no questioning why. Wes used to murmur tons of compliments about the tiny girl in high school, he had been starstruck. Nick didn't need to worry though, Wes was still starstruck, but right now he just wanted the mystery girls' identity. Also, he wasn't about to ruin Nick and Rachel's perfect marriage.

"And my gorgeous best friend here is Santana Lopez." Rachel announced, gesturing to the girl, her voice like bells. _Nick is one lucky man._ Santana gave him an equally dazzling smile.

"You're the Ex-Warbler that loved gavels, right?" Nick snickered from across the table and Wes sent a glare in this direction, backed up by Rachel kicking him with her tiny foot.

"Ouch, babe." Nick whined as he rubbed his leg. Rachel quickly kissed his cheek, muttering a quiet sorry. Wes turned to Santana.

"That would be me! Except, I no longer use gavels." The two began talking, and soon realized they lived near each other, since Nick had insisted they keep the flat, instead of buying a huge mansion. Rachel had easily caved in, and Santana loved how happy the trio were, never leaving Santana to be a third wheel.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

Wes and Santana had been meeting every day since that first meeting, and soon had earned the name 'Westana' from Rachel. That had resulted in her getting tackled by Nick, exclaiming that they weren't even dating yet. Santana then informed him that he and Rachel had been Nichel since the first time they had merely looked at each other. Now, Westana was walking hand in hand down Broadway, enjoying the hustle of New York. Suddenly, Santana had stopped. Cupping her hand around Wes' neck, she whispered,"I've wanted to do this for a while now."

He had been the one to close the gap between them. He had also been fully prepared to ask her to be his girlfriend, but then she was running. Pushing through the crowd, not once looking at the boy she had abandoned.

**-Year Later-**

Nick and Rachel would mention her every once and a while, discussing how her own Broadway career was taking off. They had even invited him to her shows, or to come visit the three. He would politely decline, making a quick excuse. No matter how hard he tried not to see her, however, she was still there. Speeding past him in the store. Brushing past him on the street. Avoiding his gaze at diners. He would never know why she had ran, but once he met Shelby, he brushed it away. Except when Rachel would compare Shelby to Santana, and when Nick hit it on the mark.

"Rachel thinks it's a coincidence that Shelby is so much like Santana. But I know that you're with her because of the reasons she's like Santana. You're still in love with San, and you can't accept the fact that maybe she doesn't love you back." Wes had cried that night for the first time in a year. Nick may have been a jerk in how he worded it, but that was how he got his point across. Wes was married to Shelby now, and he was happy. Well, that's what he told himself. But he knew that he would never forget the summer he spent with the fiery Latina on the streets of Broadway.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading! It means so much to me :)


End file.
